The Kidnapped And The Possessed
by Blazin Shadow
Summary: HD Slash. In the Golden Trio's desperation to find the missing Ravenclaws, they resort to kidnapping and using Veritaserum. But in their attempt, they overdose the prisoner, leaving him 30 mins to live.
1. Chapter 1 Captured Traitor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chapters and places in this fic. However, the plot is mine!

**The **

**Kidnapped **

**And The **

**Possessed.**

**Written by Blazin Shadow.**

Chapter One: Captured Traitor.

"You have this one last chance, tell us, where are the missing Ravenclaws?"

The statement was directed at the ruffled young man strapped down to the hard, wooden chair. But the prisoner hardly noticed. Storm-grey eyes bypassed the two Gryffindor interrogators to focus on the shadowy figure skulking by the bolted door of the Room of Requirement. The young lady who had spoken stepped closer, a silent thunderstorm raging behind her usually warm eyes as her patience snapped.

"Tell us where they are!" She yelled.

The young mans attention flicked back to the female momentarily. He did not speak, only stare at her blankly before his eyes slid back to the doorway. He tried to meet those emerald gems, but the owner refused to even glance his way, bringing painful emotions swirling in those silvery irises. Finally, he spoke.

"Harry," His voice was barely audible, "it's not what you think-"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Harry hissed, "Just shut up!"

Draco's lips pursed together, his whole being flinched at the venom behind those stinging words. His head lowered shamefully, totally ignorant of the young woman who now held a small, transparent vial in her hand, or the other person who strode up to him.

A hand suddenly fisted in his hair violently jerking his head back, but Draco did not protest. He only stared up dully at his captor, Ron Weasley, with glistening tears shimmering on his dark lashes. Ron didn't waver in the slightest, his angered features portraying a - I told you so- glare. Soft footsteps could be heard, partially muffled by the ruby-red carpet, before a busy-haired brunette lined his vision.

Hermione Granger.

A hand slid under his chin, callouse fingers tugging none-too-gently at his jaw, trying to open his mouth. Draco obeyed the silent command, not surprised in the least when the vial was presented to him.

"Drink." She ordered stiffly, "Or I'll force you."

The wand that was suddenly jutting into his throat was all the evidence Draco needed to know that she was deadly serious. The glass rested against his supple, bottom lip, and Draco gulped the cool liquid in one, gracious swoop. Ron released his hair and jaw, stepping back simultaneously with Hermione; both with expectant expressions.

Draco however had not moved in the least, gaze intent on the ceiling, seemingly in a world of his own. The pair watching him were slightly put off by the lack of reaction to that powerful potion. Hermione was the first to recover.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked swiftly.

"Draco Malfoy." Came the monotone reply.

"What house do you belong to?" Ron asked.

What happened next was not predicted. A smirk slowly spread across his elegant features, his head lowered so that he was facing them squarely. Then, with a chuckle, he said.

"That's a stupid question, don't you think?" Draco was alight with mirth, "Of course I'm a Hufflepuff!"

Hermione and Ron gasped in surprise at the obvious lie, even Harry glanced over in shock, while Draco stared at their gaping faces with seriousness lining his own. He wasn't mocking them, but him not being affected by the concoction gauged a strong reaction anyway.

"That's impossible!" Hermione gasped, "No one can lie under the influence of Veritaserum!"

"It's not impossible-" Draco began, but was cut off sharply by a fuming red-head.

"Hermione, he just told us that he's a bloody Hufflepuff, I say it's quite possible he's lying!"

"What do we do about it?" Hermione asked, facing Ron. Ron sneered in response, as if the answer was obvious.

"We give him another dose." He declared.

"But that's dangerous-!" Hermione started as Ron took another vial from the small table.

"Careful Hermione." Draco said, "You sound like you actually give a damn."

Hermione snorted in disgust at the thought, while Ron jerked Draco's head back again. The second dose was willingly taken, but still nothing happened.

"How can this be!" Hermione practically yelled. Ron was as baffled as she was, scratching his head.

"I have a high tolerance." Draco answered the brunettes question of his own volition, "To the point of breaking."

"What...?" Hermione breathed, confused by Draco's cryptic statement.

Ron however, had already reached for the final vial standing on the small table. He stalked over to the blond, his lanky form towering over him with a predatory gleam in his narrowed eyes. Draco seemed focused on the water-imitating liquid sloshing tantalizingly against the glass walls of the vial in Ron's hand. Hermione too, was watching Ron's violent movements against Draco, saw in an almost drunken daze how another dose was thrown down the prisoners throat.

As Ron threw the empty vial across the room, as it shattered into a million pieces, and as stormy-grey orbs stared at her knowingly, her own lit and widen with horrendous acknowledgement.

"Ron-!" She began urgently, but Ron's voice over-powered hers.

"Now, where are the missing Ravenclaws?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly, his frame shaking as his pupils dilated. He shook his head, trying to escape the fog that inevitably began to cloud his mind. His senses dulled. His mouth opened, curling in contempt.

"They are tied up in a secret location, in Slytherin territory." He said in a wooden tone.

"Are they injured?" Ron inquired.

Draco shook his head slowly before tipping it to the side considering Ron's question. "They were roughly handled when I took...'hemmmmm, "His voice slurred and Draco shook his head again to shake it off, "to the dungeons. But I haven't killed them, if that's what you mean."

"How do we get there?" Ron asked.

"Go to professor Snape'sssss classrooooommmmm-!" Draco suddenly lurched forward in the chair, coughing and practically choking.

The sudden change in pace brought Hermione back to the situation. She ran forward, dropping hurriedly to her knees so she could rub his back soothingly. After a few tense minutes, they quieted somewhat and Hermione finally found her voice, asking the question that she feared the answer to.

"Malfoy." She said in a frightened whisper, "We just gave you an overdose, didn't we?"

In response Malfoy moaned softly, lifting his head back with whatever strength he had left. Sweat plastered his hair to his forehead, his skin had drained of all colour while his eyes flickered viciously. Draco looked gaunt, almost dead-like and Hermione gasped at the drastic contrast. But even though he was terrifyingly ill, the veritaserum forced him to speak.

"And the gold star goes to 'M--'Mione!" Draco exclaimed, barely hanging on to all reality, "Yesssss! Overdose! Dangerous overdose! Fatalllllll!"

Draco began giggling hysterically. His head catapulted backwards so he was staring at the ceiling again. He was unaware of the panic rising in Hermione, nor the blood draining from Harry's face. His attention was solely caught by the white plaster on the ceiling as he laughed and laughed.

"How fatal?" Ron asked shakily, gulping at the thought.

Draco shouldn't have been able to hear Ron's voice over his own laughter, but somehow he did. The laughter abruptly stopped just as his head snapped down to glare at them, or at some point beyond their sight, as Draco answered, crazed beyond their comprehension.

"Death! DEATH!" His volume rose to the point that if Hermione hadn't have put a silencing charm on the room, he would've alerted everyone within a five mile radius as to what was going on, "Aproxxxx-proxy- Hehe, halfan...HOUR..."

With that, Draco Malfoy fell into another fit of hysterics, finding the whole situation in his delusional state rather hilarious. But he was alone in this thought.

"Merlin." Ron exhaled, utterly shaken.

"We've got to get Madame Pomprey." Hermione stated, her will refusing her to loose her logical mind in this crisis.

"NO!" Draco yelled, the storm in his diluted eyes wild, "Snape is the only one! Trust Snape! Snape! Snape! Snape! Snape! SNAPE! _SNAPE!_"

The chanting halted after that outburst, followed by an acidic cackle that had the two Gryffindors trembling. Just then Harry Potter came out of the shadowy doorway, finally able to face up to the one thing that tore him apart.

"Go to Snape." He commanded quietly, "I'll watch him."

"But Harry-!" Hermione protested.

"Now 'Mione!" Harry snapped, deadly serious.

Hermione was stunned by the harshness in his tone, but gave a curt nod before unlocking the door and racing out with Ron not half-a-pace behind her. Harry waited until even the ongoing echo of their footsteps died away. In that time Draco had calmed down, but was now too ashamed to even glance up at Harry.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked tersely, his whole form screaming betrayal, "Why have you been kidnapping Ravenclaws?"

"I did it for you, Harry." Came Draco's murmured reply.

"No!" Harry hissed, "You're lying!"

"No one can lie under Veritaserum." Was his muted answer.

"The Hell you can't." Harry snarled, "You told us you were a Hufflepuff!"

Draco's head cracked up at that, the storm in his orbs roaring.

"I told you I have a high tolerance!"

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Harry roared, pointing an accusing finger at the bound teen.

"Don't talk to me about _trust!_" Draco practically spat the word in rage, "You were quick to stun me, tie me up and force me to drink Veritaserum till my death, when you could've simply asked me for an explanation." -He sneered bitterly-, "But no, why would you believe the word of a Slytherin. After all, we are the house of _evil_! Isn't that right, Harry?"

"I asked you for an explanation-."

"No. You. Didn't." Draco growled, "You had Hermione and Ron do the dirty work for you. You couldn't even look at me!"

Harry adverted his gaze, knowing that the words spoken to him were the bitter truth.

"If you're so innocent, then why?" Harry asked hesitantly, staring stubbornly at the carpet, "I'm asking you now. Why did you kidnap those Ravenclaws?"

Draco sighed, watching the other with such pain he could barely stand it.

"They were going to attack you, Harry. Voldemort is becoming insanely desperate to destroy you. He's seen what a real threat you are. He'll do anything to kill you." Draco stared imploringly at him, silently pleading for Harry to believe him, "The deatheaters haven't been hiding away all this time. They've been possessing the Ravenclaws one by one. For some reason they are easy targets, and are a constant threat to you."

"You should have told me-" Harry began, but Draco snorted.

"Why? You wouldn't have believed me! You don't believe me now!" Draco cried, "I did this for you!"

"Because you _care_." Harry snarled sarcastically.

"No," Draco's eyelids fluttered as his one moment of lucidity was almost completely spent, his voice trailed and a small, lopsided smile that was nothing like Harry had ever seen before graced his features, "Because...I love...you..."

With that, Draco slumped, now only held up by the bounds that kept him prisoner, blissfully lost in the depths of unconsciousness, waiting for the Veritaserum to consume him.

End Of Chapter One

Oh wow, what can I say.

Spare of the moment thing.

But wow.

Well, What do you think? Worth me continuing, or just worthy for the bin?


	2. Chapter 2 Where It All Began

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chapters and places in this fic. However, the plot is mine!

Responses-

**Lynn: **Thanks Lynn, I think I should update too, so here it is – hopefully better than the last.

**CuriousDreamWeaver: **Chapter update, more Draco angst, or suspence, or whatever, hehe.

**The Potter Identity: **Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

**The Hands of Fate and Destiny:** I just have to personally thank you for shamelessly dragging my attention over to 'Nothing but a Tool'. There's no excuse really, which makes the whole situation shameful and embarrassing. To rectify this, I'd just like to say that I've updated chapter 4 and there will be more on the way soon. I thought you'd prefer this to me putting up an 'on hold' sign or 'discontinued', no? Thanks for the support on this and 'Nothing but a Tool'. I hope I didn't take as long to update, I wanted to make sure it was perfect before updating.

**Largo-sensei: **Here's the next chapter, I hope you like this one as much as the last. Enjoy.

**belinda: **Thanks for the praise, I wasn't too sure how to start this particular fic off, so I took a gamble and went straight for the jugular- it looks like it's paid off. Thankyou.

**Brennend: **I'm going...right now, yes, read on and enjoy the show.

**Anonymoo24: **Interesting name, and I think you are right, must have been a typo. Whoops! I can't tell you the blonds fate, but he's one of my favs aswell and your right, Gryffindors always think they're right, so I decided to knock them down a peg or two. Hehe. It's a shame you don't often review, I liked reading your review alot, please don't get insecure or shy, because if you do, I won't know whether you like the way I continued.

**'Moo Rena: **I can tell you're not a fan of Gryffindors, or maybe it's just the Golden Trio you don't like? To me they're a bit too nice for my liking, Slytherin all the way! YEAH!

**moon8: **Here I am to continue with the story, I hope it's as good as it previous chapter.

**silentnightstalker: **I hope I didn't take too long (fingers crossed). Read and enjoy.

**Golden Moonlight: **Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter too.

**aria980: **Here's the next chapter, sparks flying and whatnot, and now is explanation time I think, hehe.

**ShadedRogue: **Okay, now I'm blushing, I didn't realise I was that talented, (and I am serious) I mostly right for entertainment for myself and others. One question though, what's the weird hand gesture thingy?

**Sheree: **I don't know about them going to Azkaban, I mean, they're the Golden Trio, as much as I hate to say it, they get away with everything. But I'll make sure Harry feels the guilt.

**Andromeda Malfoy-Potter: **Another interesting name, named after the constellation and princess in Greek mythology, plus Draco and Harry, the two most powerful wizards of their century. I like it. I hope you like this as much as I like your penname.

**LUCKYSTAR14: **Okay, I loved that review, I could practically feel the excited energy bouncing off the words. (Glows with happiness) and now read and enjoy for making me feel so happy.

**crystal: **Short but to the point, here's the next chapter, tell me what you think.

**RaineArilan: **Here you go, read and enjoy, I know I enjoyed reading this review. Hehe. I love your penname.

**Arsinoe: **Updated, scroll down and read. Hehe.

**Crowley Black: **Posted, I can't give anything away, I wouldn't want to spoil it, so read on and enjoy.

**DragonBlade65: **I'm a big fan of dragons, and personally envy you for such a cool penname. Anyhow, here's chapter two. So I'll stop writing and let you read on.

**Lullaby Lily: **Wow, if you don't usually read Harry/Draco fics and I'm one of the few exceptions then that's really cool. I'm truly flattered. Now hurry down and read the next chapter, enjoy the thrill.

**To everyone who's read this fic thankyou for the interest, especially those who have spent a few minutes reviewing and letting me know, I just have to say I love the variety in your pennames, and the praise has made my day. And now, I'll let you read the next chapter, while I go off and start on the next one.**

**Blazin Shadow.**

**The **

**Kidnapped **

**And The **

**Possessed.**

**Written by Blazin Shadow.**

Chapter Two: Where it all began.

_The 3rd of September (One month prior to the event.)_

WHAM!

Draco cried out in alarm as he fell back, the ground rushing up to meet him.

The one who was responsible, a furious Harry, stared down at the Slytherin sprawled at his feet with not remorse while he took deep, ragged breaths. Behind Harry stood Hermione who pursed her lips in disapproval, and Ron who was clearly enjoying Draco's predicament if judging by the smug expression plastered across his freckled face.

Draco scowled up at the trio, neglecting the beginnings of a horrid bruise sprinkling along the tender area of his left cheek.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy." Harry hissed through clenched teeth, "Don't you _ever _talk about my mother in that way again."

Draco smirked sinisterly, "What? You mean the _Mudblood Whore_?"

Green emeralds flashed in outrage and Draco knew it was coming. With his keen sense of sight that was only gifted to those few, true-born seekers; it was almost in slow motion. Harry's mouth twisting in silent rage as his right hand bunched into a fist and came flying down at him. Harry tipped forward on the balls of his feet, ready to strike.

Draco saw only one mistake and greedily took advantage of it. He kicked out, knocking Harry's feet from beneath him. Harry's cry of anger swiftly became a cry of panic; the Gryffindor hurtled forward and would've fallen on the Slytherin, but Draco also predicted the consequences of his actions and had already rolled to the side to escape being crushed.

Draco slammed to the floor but within a split second flipped onto his back to get up. But it was already too late.

A well polished black leather boot pressed firmly onto his chest, preventing Harry from standing. Draco, who owned said boot, leaned down onto his bent knee steadily increasing the pressure on Harry's ribcage making the brunette wince. The Slytherin's whole stance showed foul intent; from his towering form to the malice storm brewing behind his eyes.

Hermione and Ron started forward, brandishing their wands in an attempt to attack Draco from behind, but were knocked away by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle who blocked their way cracking knuckles.

"Now I'm warning you, Potter." Draco snarled, "Don't you _ever _insult my parents again. Or you will pay dearly."

Draco glared down at Harry with a cold smirk that visibly bragged about his victory as his mind absently noted how they had switched places. But just as Draco began to savor his sweet triumph over The-Boy-Who-Lived, a shudder shot down his spine; his ears perked up just as the fine hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end and goose-bumps whispered hauntingly across his smooth, alabaster skin. All were telltale signs of something threatening approaching and Draco, after years of training, was quick to acknowledge this fact.

His head was up in a flash, scanning the small crowd that had gathered in the corridor. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary and Draco was about to return gloating over the Golden Boy kissing the dirt when something caught his eye and though rather reluctantly, he released Harry. He dragged Harry up who was about to protest when he saw exactly why Draco was so eager to help him up.

Professor McGonagall was coming and by the severe expression on her face, it seemed at though luck was not on their side. Both Draco and Harry felt their hearts plop into their guts; she had seen everything.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. What kind of example are you setting? It's the first day of lessons and already you're fighting!"

"But--!"

"No buts, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall scolded briskly, "You will both serve a week of detention, that will hopefully teach you boys that house animosity is not important on the scale of things. You should know that better than anyone, Mr. Potter."

Harry hung his head in shame, whereas Draco glared back at Professor McGonagall resentfully. The transfiguration teacher, however, didn't care in the slightest.

"Do not glare at me like that, Mr. Malfoy. You are supposed to be a prefect and instead are acting like you are a spoiled, five year old." Professor McGonagall lectured, "You are both to meet me outside of my classroom this afternoon after classes, four pm sharp. No excuses."

She was about to turn away, but then her eyes landed on Draco's bruised cheek. She 'tsked' in distaste and waved her hand at the swelling that magically shrunk then vanished altogether.

"That should sort it, I might not be an expert in healing but I know a few tricks." Professor McGonagall said, "Now off to your next class, and I hope there won't be anymore incidents, I will not go so lightly on you boys next time."

Professor McGonagall walked down the corridor, leaving two bitter students in her wake.

"Thanks alot, Malfoy." Harry droaned sarcastically.

Harry, Hermione and Ron stalked away and Draco usually would've had a cutting remark to throw back, but he saw something that apparently no one else did; sending another chilling shiver down his spine.

Two electric-blue eyes were almost sizzling with suppressed, frustrated hatred, aimed right at him.

Draco felt a spasm of unease jolt through his system and before he could actually do anything about it, the one owning said eyes was gone, but not without leaving a clue. Trailing around the corner was a school robe with familiar blue trimming.

The colour of Ravenclaw.

_...Ravenclaw...?_

**888**

The rest of the lessons that day passed by without a glitch and since there was half-an hour between his classes and the detention, Draco decided to spend that time smoking in the deserted, Slytherin common room. The only problem was his worrying mind. Standing casually next to the roaring fire with the flames close enough to lick his alabaster skin, Draco contemplated all the possibilities, his mind jumping to all the worst conclusions as those electric-blue eyes haunted him.

Unable to cope under his paranoia anymore, Draco spoke out into the heavy silence.

"Since when do Ravenclaw's lurk?" He asked casually.

"Never." Answered Blaise Zabini, the only other occupant of the room, "They're always itching to learn something else; always have they got their noses stuck in some boring book or other, learning useless pieces of information that they'll probably never need."

"Exactly." Draco mused.

Blaise sat up straighter in an armchair, his history essay on another, repetitive goblin rebellion long forgotten when sensing the severe ness in his friends tone of voice.

"Why ask me something so obvious?" Blaise threw back his own question.

"Why?" Draco echoed, as if he were inwardly fighting off insanity, "Because I just saw a Ravenclaw lurking."

"What would a Ravenclaw have to look at?" Blaise asked in return, mildly puzzled by his friends concern over something seemingly so insignificant.

Draco stalled for time, raising the cigarette to his lips and inhaling the heavy smoke. He played with it on the tip of it's tongue, reveling in it's bitter after taste as it settled in his lungs, lingering for felt like an eternity before rising up and out into the musky dungeon air.

"I had another fight with Potter." Draco scowled.

"So what? You had a fight with Potter and with a crowd of cheering students no doubt." Blaise said, patiently dancing around the real core of the problem, as Slytherin's often did, "Ravenclaw's are strongly opinionated, no matter how much they prefer to fight the war with brains instead of brutal force. It's only natural to stare when the idols of both Slytherin and Gryffindor have it out."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly as he stared absently into the fire. But as he watched the crackling wood at the mercy of the destructive, flickering flames that simultaneously created the calming scent of burning wood, he felt it niggling once more in the back of his mind, refusing to be ignored. Whatever it was, Draco knew it had something to do with that skulking Ravenclaw. Those piercing blue eyes that sent shudders down his spine.

Meanwhile Blaise gazed imploringly at Draco's back, expecting an answer, another teasing twirl around the core of whatever was bothering his friend. But Blaise realized as Draco closed in around himself, that whatever he had just said had eased his friends thoughts, at least temporarily. So he would leave him in peace until he was ready to dance around the problem again. Blaise would watch and wait patiently, and come in to the rescue if Draco ever needed the help; for that's what friends were for.

But for now, it was quarter to four.

"Detention time, blondie." Blaise said in a sing-song voice, jokingly mocking Draco's situation, "And whatever you do, try to let Potter leave in one peace. You don't want McGonagall on your back for the rest of your days. Besides," --Blaise said, sobering up quickly,-- "a taunt here and there is all well and good, we have a reputation to keep. But as much as I hate to admit it, Potter is our one glimmer of survival and I for one want to stay tattoo free."

"...I know..." Draco murmured, stubbing out his cigarette and striding towards the exit, "I won't be back until late," --Draco said as he indicated his badge,-- "I have prefect duties after the detention."

"No rest for the wicked, huh." Blaise winked, chuckling heartedly.

Draco let a genuine smile grace his pale features at Blaise's antics, saluting to his friend while backing out of Slytherin.

**888**

The detention was awkward and downright frustrating, but at least it was over and Draco could now ponder his circulating thoughts while patrolling the second floor corridor.

Professor McGonagall had not gone easy on them, Draco remembered clearly how he casually leant against the wall after arriving early. Harry had obviously arrived just in time and another bickering match ensued, which was abruptly stopped by professor McGonagall who after lecturing them for a hour, led them into a storage room at the back of her classroom to begin the detention.

But it was not cleaning she wanted, nor essay writing; but for him, Draco Malfoy, to chase after misshapen class experimentations in the hope of catching them and reverting them to their original state.

Easy, right?

Not bloody likely.

Draco remembered chasing after one particular creation, half rabbit with feathers and claws like that of a hawk, only to be knocked down by Harry who was chasing something similarly atrocious.

Which invoked another fight.

But that wasn't the worst of his afternoon, oh no. Lagging behind professor McGonagall and Harry like a spoiled rich child who didn't get his way, Draco noticed something lurking in the shadows of the corridor, two electrifying blue orbs floating in the air, glaring right at him.

Draco shuddered right there in the hallway, the after effects of those eyes on him still making him feel weak in the knees. It was almost like bugs crawling on his skin.

But Draco feared nothing, and so continued to patrol the hallways with a mask of arrogance and strength fixed firmly in place. The menial corridors held nothing of interest or value, and since there was hardly anyone who dared leave their commonrooms after hours due to old stories containing three-headed dogs, it was exceedingly dull.

In fact it was so dull, that Draco seriously began to learn this particular set of corridors off by heart, and even found a few short cuts in his travels...

Just then his ears perked up, the fine hairs on the nape of his neck stood on end as goose-bumps proceeded to leave a chilling trail on his skin. The telltale signs were back, and like a true Slytherin, he had his wand at the ready in the blink of an eye.

He scowered the walls, stormy-blue orbs roving over every inch of space in the hopes of finally catching whoever was responsible for the nauseating sickness churning in the pit of his stomach.

There was nothing there, but Draco was not deterred. Years of experience had taught him that sight was not the only sense that made a great wizard. So he stilled, eyes shut and standing like a proud statue while his ears twitched with the sensitivity of a prowling feline.

There was nothing ahead, that he was sure of.

Behind him however...

There was a shift in the calm air, muffled shuffling and the slightest rustling. It was quite close, shuffling faster, as if to pounce. _Unfortunately for them, _Draco thought, a sly smirk crawling skywards, _This prey bites back._

With a battle cry pouring from his lips, Draco twirled around in an impressive, intimidating flare that could only be perfected by a few, powerful individuals.

To find nothing there.

_What the--?_

Another shift in the air made him abruptly stop, it was for a split second and almost surreal, but something invisible slivered across his cheek, feeling like the delicate wings of a butterfly though somehow more familiar to the aristocrat. The shuffling noise began and with it realization dawned on Draco; an abstract piece of information flying to the forefront of his mind.

_Potter's head floating outside the shrieking shack._

_Soft, silky material._

Draco had a theory on the subject, ever since he had been utterly humiliated by the Golden Trio. At the end of all his research, he came to one conclusion. It seemed absurd at the time, because such items were exceedingly rare and only a few remained intact. No more were created due to the fact that the ancient knowledge was long forgotten. But now, he took a shot in the dark...

"Potter?"

The culprit gasped in shock, the shuffling stopping for about two seconds before it became full fledged running. The pounding feet died away, but Draco did not follow, downright confused by the abnormality of it all. _That was odd._

However he didn't have time to contemplate such things because just then the nausea returned. The owner of those electrifying-blue eyes strode around the corner he was facing with power and grim determination, the only thing that could reflexively freeze Draco to the spot. This time however, the stalker was not hidden in the shadows and nothing prevented Draco from identifying the Ravenclaw.

Terry Boot, seventh year Ravenclaw with not only a brilliant mind but also an impressive magical signature. He held no rivalry with him, they were not friends, but not enemies either; more like acquaintances; both out to thrive and become successful in life. There was no reason for Terry to invoke such a strong, impulsive reaction in the blond. Then again, Draco thought that Terry's irises were hazel, not blue. Surely he would have remembered something that vivid.

"Boot?" Draco asked, cautiously lowering his wand, "What are you doing out this late? You know the rules."

Those eyes suddenly turned on him, boring into his own with such a potent glare that Draco suddenly realized that when Terry came into the corridor, he was not expecting him, which meant he was not stalking him. And if that was the case...?

Draco's mind starting ticking, even as Terry's lips twisted into an evil smirk that was so uncharacteristic that it made Draco shudder. In fact, that smirk looked suspiciously like one he had seen many times before, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember where.

Terry stilled, his fists clenched as if restraining himself, his features relaxing before the teen shook his head, spun on his heel and proceeded back the way he came, leaving a very puzzled blonde behind.

_But I thought he was stalking me, _Draco silently mused, _Why back down when I'm all alone...?_

_He wasn't stalking you. _A little voice supplied.

And it suddenly dawned on Draco.

_Oh Merlin._

Draco took off at a run, mindless of the halls he was supposed to be guarding. There was only one thing he could do. One person he could talk to, to stop the chaotic thunderstorm brewing within him.

_Blaise you'd better be up._

**888 End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Terry Boot, Hunter Or Hunted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chapters and places in this fic. However, the plot is mine!

I'm sorry to everyone who reviewed as I haven't replied to each one individually like I normally would, but the time on the library computer is limited and I have to upload the chapters. Sorry if I've upset anyone. Enjoy the chapter! BS

**The **

**Kidnapped **

**And The **

**Possessed.**

**Written by Blazin Shadow.**

Chapter Three: Terry Boot - Hunter or Hunted?

Draco stumbled into the deserted Slytherin common room in an uncharacteristic way that contradicted his aristocratic upbringing. Wild eyes scanned the gloomy expanse until they landed on the sofa where Blaise Zabini sat. If the explosive entrance had not distracted Blaise from his boring goblins essay, then the words that tumbled from the blonds lips did.

"That Ravenclaw was after Harry!" Draco exclaimed with no preamble.

Blaise glanced up curiously at his companion at the unexpected outburst, refusing to state the many things wrong with that simple sentence, "The Ravenclaw...?"

"Yes, the one who was lurking." Draco snapped, pulling out a cigarette in an agitated state, "I saw him on my prefect duties."

"Along with Harry." Blaise added, biting his inner cheek to stop the smirk he knew would form on his lips at his friends reaction.

The blond had stopped, his wand tip on the verge of lighting the cigarette perched between his lips.

_If looks could kill_

Blaise could only laugh, finding Draco's face utterly hilarious in that instance, "I was only repeating what you called him."

Unbelievably the scathing look on the blonds features intensified, "I did not call him Harry!"

The cigarette had dropped to the floor in his rant, but instead of picking it up, Draco found another one and lit it, his form relaxing slightly as he inhaled the dense smoke.

"Yes you did, but that's not what's bothering you." Blaise stated calmly, "Explain."

Draco took the cigarette into his hand, letting the stick roll between two fingers. The look in his eyes had changed drastically. If it had been anyone else, they would not have recognised it, but Blaise saw the underlining fear emanating from his best friends stony eyes.

"Terry Boot, he was the one after Potter." Draco mused, seemingly talking to himself, "I could barely notice Potter's presence even as he walked right passed me, but Boot was following from a distance of at least twenty feet...Boot doesn't have that kind of power..."

Blaise found himself squinting in concentration at his friends puzzling words. "Back up a minute, how exactly did Potter pass you without you noticing?"

"He was wearing an Invisibility Cloak, if you can believe that!" Draco drawled, tapping a foot impatiently on the floor, "But why would Boot want to go after Potter, it doesn't make any sense!"

"Well I'm not aware of any grudges, but I can find out." Blaise interjected, watching his friend with even more concern as that didn't seem to ease him.

Draco skulked over to the simmering fireplace, finding a visual peace and clarity within the embers and ashes. Draco seemed to have calmed, staring into the fireplace as he was. But Blaise was not fooled for a second. He waited as patiently as he could, resorting to scanning over his goblins essay as the minutes dragged by. After some time though Blaise thought their conversation was over, so stood to his feet with his warm bed in mind - when Draco finally broke the silence.

"What colour are Boot's eyes?" He asked quite suddenly.

"Hazel, I believe." Blaise answered automatically, thoroughly puzzled by the unexpected and irrelevant question, "Why do you ask?"

Draco exhaled the latest set of smoke as he spoke softly towards the fireplace, "When I saw him that night, they were blue..."

"Blue?" Blaise racked his brain for a memory of Boot's features, "That's a small thing to remember so vividly, Draco."

Blaise knew for a fact that Boot's eyes were hazel, dull like the rest of that particular Ravenclaw, but he knew better then to speak any doubts to his friend. The boy, as Blaise knew better then anyone else, would shut down all communication and trust between them if he did.

"I know, It's going to sound crazy but--" Draco paused, taking in a deep breath, "--the glare he threw my way was so familiar. I can't place it exactly, and I can't explain it."

Draco then turned to face Blaise directly, "But I know that glare, and it doesn't belong to Boot."

Blaise found himself unexpectedly captivated by the words tumbling from the blonds lips. Draco then admitted openly to him that he was worried for Harry and Blaise would have smirked at the slip of the tongue if Draco's face wasn't lined with a morbid combination of conviction and dread. Blaise could've told Draco to let Potter deal with it, but he knew his friend all too well. He knew that Draco would get involved in something crazy; with or without his help.

"What do you propose we do then blondie?" Blaise asked, even as he saw the answer dancing in the scheming ice-blue eyes of his friend.

**888**

Wham!

Draco found that not only was constantly fighting with Potter exhilarating and enticingly enjoyable, but it was also his twisted way of keeping an eye on Boot's target. This was the third time this week alone, but it was more than worth it. As for Boot, he had yet to make an appearance.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Potter!" He could hear McGonagall scream in the background as blood pounded in his ears.

Words were not shared between the two, but he grudgingly admitted to himself --inwardly, mind you-- that Potter could indeed throw a half decent punch when he needed to.

"This is ridiculous!" McGonagall screeched.

The crowd gathered were cheering loudly, but it did not override Potter's enraged yell as they traded blows. Then suddenly a fist twisted in his shirt collar and he was hoisted to his feet. McGonagall had been responsible, obviously, and glared at Draco with a red tinge grazing the hard lines of her stern face. Potter was in a similar position but Draco fought the urge to laugh at his humiliating appearance as it probably mirrored his own.

Without any words McGonagall hauled them away from the crowd, but not before Draco caught a glance at Blaise Zabini, who had his eye on his own target.

About four hours after that, once they had endured another tedius and somewhat messy detention, Draco and Potter were ordered to return to their dorms.

"And I'm warning you now gentlemen, if this happens again I will seriously have to talk to Professor Dumbledore about expulsion. We do not allow violence in this school and I have been lenient as it is!" Professor McGonagall lectured, "It is about time you realised boys, that there are more worrying issues beyond your school rivalry."

Draco barely managed to hide his incredulous snort behind a forced cough, giving his best innocent look at McGonagall who gave him a harsh stare before slamming her door shut.

"What do you thinks gotten into her then?" Draco asked out loud, "Maybe a snake bit her? Or how about that three-headed dog Dumbledore warns us of?"

Laughing outright, he turned to Potter expecting to rile him up one last time for his own amusement. Only Potter wasn't there, he had walked off!

_That arrogant little prat walked away leaving me, Draco Malfoy, talking to myself like someone belonging in a mental institute!_

Silently fuming, Draco fully intended to follow that blast-ended shrew and wring the ungrateful wretch's neck until it snapped clean in two.

_He doesn't know! _That annoying little voice piped up in his head, which only added to Draco's anger.

With vengeful thoughts plowing through his mind, each more violent then the one before, he walked the way he assumed Potter had gone, only to collide into another.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Draco yelled, "Don't you know who I am?"

The figure however plainly ignored him, his heavy strides echoing off the walls of the corridor in the figures haste. Draco rubbed the sensitive shoulder that had just been slammed into by the retreating figure, only for another set of pounding footsteps to echo throughout the corridor.

Then a hand landed squarely on his shoulder.

"It's Boot!" Blaise gasped, "Knotemic Fallisimo!"

With his wand aimed directly at his target, Blaise yelled the first spell that came to mind. Under normal circumstances that particular spell would have knocked the victim unconscious, especially a Ravenclaw student who couldn't possibly know the counter attack specifically designed for that dark arts curse. However Boot, unbelievably, twirled on the ball of one foot and tore out his wand. With a fancy flick that was impressive to both Slytherin students; the spell faded into nothingness.

Draco could not believe it and he felt for certain that his jaw slacked stupidly at the scene he had just witnessed. He felt Blaise tense beside him and who could blame him. The teen before them was more than he appeared to be. He stood differently, for one thing; taller and proud. There was the arrogance that Boot couldn't pull off, and then there was the most frightening factor of all; the electric blue eyes that could delve into his soul.

"Who are you?" Draco heard Blaise ask, "Only a Slytherin could counteract that curse."

"Indeed." The teen before them held a ghastly smirk that did not fit him, "So who do you think I am?"

"It doesn't matter who we think you are." Draco retorted with practiced ease, "The only thing that matters is that you're not Boot and you're in his body hunting down Potter!"

At that the teens eyes flashed with rage, turning to Draco with a disgusted, patronizing look.

"You boys are very clever to have noticed, even his housemates didn't. How ironic." He snarled, "But you boy will never amount to anything because you think that you know everything. Tonight I could have killed him for the Dark Lord once and for all and you two have STOPPED ME!"

Suddenly the teen cried out in rage, and a spell hurtled towards them with fury. Draco dived out of the way, barely escaping the blast. He could vaguely hear Blaise call out his own spell, as Draco scrambled for his own wand in desperation.

_Come on, where is it?_

Panicked as he was, it took Draco three times of searching the pockets adorning his clothes until he actually found the blasted thing, and by that time Blaise was thoroughly engaged in a fight with Boot. Boot flung a spell at Blaise, leaving himself vulnerable for a few precious seconds.

Seconds in which Draco took advantage of.

So standing to his feet, he cast the same spell that Blaise had used earlier --because it was the only spell he could think of in that split second-- but this time; it was a direct hit.

As the curse hit its target Boot's eyes widened in absolute shock before they rolled into the back of his head and the body fell to the floor like a limp rag doll. Clutching his chest to try and calm his pounding heart, he turned to find Blaise bent forward and gasping for breath.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, coming up to stand beside his friend.

Blaise nodded, but as he straightened he turned to Draco with fear plainly written on his usually controlled features, "Draco that guy was in league with Voldemort."

"We'll worry about that afterwards." Draco walked over to the unconscious form, "Let's move him before we attract any unwanted attention. Then we'll think of what to do next."

Not waiting for a reply Draco cast another spell on Boot, one to make the teen invisible and then another so that he was floating behind him on an equally invisible stretcher.

By morning the teen known as Terry Boot was publicly announced as missing.

**888End of Chapter Three888**

Well there you guys have it, another chapter done and dusted. What did you think?

This chapter is somewhat shorter, but I hoped you guys liked it anyway.

The next chapter should be updated by 20th April so I'll see you then.

Blazin Shadow.


	4. Chapter 4 So The Plot Thickens

Chapter four is officially downloaded! Everybody cheer with me…

.

……..

…………..

………………..

………………………

Ok maybe not ^___^;;;;

But anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. The next one should be downloaded on 11th May.

Responses –

Selina – Fair point, I think a lot of people agree with you, but if there's no background then future events will make no sense. It shouldn't be too long until it catches up with itself so don't worry. I hope you're enjoying the story despite this.

Sora Black – I know I like to twist the characters so that they show sides that are no expected but are easily accepted. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others.

RaineArilan – Thank you for the e-cookies, and the praise. I love hearing from you because it honestly gives me inspiration to continue with my stories. Not only when I'm good though you can say when you think something isn't right which I appreciate just as much. Helps me to become a better writer. Read the next chapter and hopefully I'll hear from you again soon.

Blazin Shadow.

**The **

**Kidnapped **

**And The **

**Possessed.**

**Written by Blazin Shadow.**

Chapter Four: So The Plot Thickens.

Saturday mornings usually meant lazing around until hunger forces you to stumble into the great hall for a late breakfast while chatting away to friends and deciding how to spend what little free time you had.

That was usually the case, but not today.

Severus Snape had mercilessly woke everyone up in the Slytherin dorms at the crack of dawn and proceeded to head count before sheperding them to the great hall in their nighttime attire.

Draco wrapped his black robe around his lithe frame, finding that his silk jungle-green pajamas did nothing to protect him from the biting cold. He quickly found Blaise in the crowd of Slytherins and smoothly sidled to his side. Blaise barely turned his head in response, but the tense glance he threw his way mirrored his own dread. There was little doubt as to what had caused these unusual turn of events - the only question was what was going to happen next?

Would the Aurors be alerted?

Would Dumbledore force each and every student to take veriterserum?

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, Draco scowled. It was too early in the game for those kind of measures. There were too many complications for such drastic action to take place - like parental consent, for one thing.

Draco snorted to himself.

For once he actually appreciated being a minor.

It didn't take long before they were seated at the Slytherin table and the great hall was crowded. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were already seated, and typically McGonagall herded the Gryffindors in last. Draco could hardly look at the chaotic group, their red and gold attire blinding his sensitive eyes.

McGonagall then rushed up to the head table to join the other professors - Dumbledore standing up to lead them. At his mere presence the clamor of the student embodiment quietened down instantaneously.

Then the bombshell dropped.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here." Dumbledore began, staring at each and every student, "Last night Terry Boot of Ravenclaw house disappeared."

The gossiping that met that declaration was astounding, with Draco and Blaise the only two that remained silent. Not that anyone noticed, the rumors flying across the room became more and more ridiculous with each second that passed by. That is until Dumbledore ordered for silence.

"There is a possibility that there is a reasonable explanation for this but I have alerted his parents and the Aurors - a missing student is not to be taken lightly." He stared meaningfully into the crowd, "They will be here to search the premises."

Draco stared as Dumbledore's eyes met his own, but Draco wouldn't show his guilt. Their eyes locked in a stalemate; Draco refusing to lower his gaze. Then the moment passed, and Dumbledore's eyes swept to other students.

"Myself along with the other professors have been searching since we found out, but maybe the Aurors will discover something we might have overlooked. As far as I'm aware there are no other students missing."

As Dumbledore turned to the Heads of the four houses, they nodded in agreement.

"I caution you all, do not go wandering off alone and you are to be in your common rooms by nine pm where your head of house will do a head count. There are no exceptions."

The rumors started up again, but this time Dumbledore did not protest and instead took to leaving the great hall. McGonagall stood where Dumbledore had, with a final note of if anyone had any information and Bla Bla Bla.

She really did drown on.

Draco tuned her out and turned to Blaise with a whisper, "We'll go get dressed then finish what we started."

Blaise nodded solemnly and without a word stood to his feet with Draco hot on his heels. They were the first to make any advancements towards the exit, Blaise throwing over his shoulder that it was too cold to be sitting around in their nightwear all day.

They had intended to go down to their common room as planned, but as they turned to do just that another person followed them. A breathless voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Can...Can we talk...?"

Draco and Blaise turned to the owner of said voice, Draco's brows rising skyward in surprise while Blaise just sneered to cover his amusement.

Blaise was the first to recover, "Why Potter, I didn't realise we were on friendly terms."

Potter, wearing cotton slacks and t-shirt with a scarlet robe hanging off his small body, looked insufferably innocent and confused by Blaise's comment. His appearance could crumble the hardest of hearts even as he turned from Blaise to face Draco directly.

"...Malfoy...?"

That did it, Draco found that he couldn't refuse the raven-haired teen and so readily agreed, almost whacking Blaise as he smirked at them.

"Well I can see where I'm not wanted." Blaise mused, turning to walk towards Slytherin territory with a wicked glint in his eyes, "You two lovebirds have fun!"

Draco almost stumbled at Blaise's parting words while Potter's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Deciding then and there that he would simply ignore his friends comment, Draco turned to Potter.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Draco drawled, gaining back his confidence.

Potter, instead of answering, turned and walked down another corridor, beckoning Draco to follow him. Befuddled by his actions, Draco followed, understanding Potters actions as he heard the sounds of other students leaving the great hall behind him.

888

Potter led him down several corridors, finally entering what appeared to be an abandoned classroom. Draco followed silently, though visibly cringed at the dusty furnishings the room provided. Unaffected by the filth, Potter leaned back onto one of the tables, staring intently through those mangled glasses but doing nothing else. Small tremors wracked his frame; finding himself alone with Potter was unsettling enough, but to have him staring like that.

It was too much.

Clearing his throat, Draco halfheartedly glared back at Potter, "So what did you want?"

His voice echoed in the small room and Potter almost flinched at the sudden noise before regaining his pose and responding, "Why?"

"Why?" Draco repeated as a brow quirked in confusion.

Potter nodded, but refused to elaborate, making the blond snarl in frustration.

"I'm really not in the mood to play games, Potter." Draco hissed impatiently, agitation rolling off of him in waves, "So if you have nothing of interest to say then I'm out of here."

Draco found himself with a hand on the door, eager to leave Potter in his wake. However Potters sudden exclamation made the Slytherin stop dead in his tracks.

"I don't want us to fight anymore." Potter said to his back, "I sure as Hell don't want to get expelled from Hogwarts and I'm sure you feel the same way!"

_...So that's what this is about..._

"Don't worry scarface you won't be expelled from school." Draco whipped his head back to scowl at the other, "Even if we did fight again. You're too precious to Dumbledore for you to leave his sight."

Draco never mentioned his own fate with his words, knowing all too well that such privileges did not extend to students like him. His hand tightened around the door knob at the thought, knuckles whitening to reflect his sudden resentment and rage. If Dumbledore had half the chance, he would be cast out. He couldn't face Potter, so lent his forehead on the filthy door.

_...Merlin knows what would happen if they ever found out the truth..._

"I don't want anymore enemies then I already have, Draco." Potter's voice floated almost eerily on the musty air, "I want you to call me Harry."

_...Harry...?_

Draco found the room suddenly unbearable - suffocating him in its own way. Without pause Draco wrenched the door open, dragging in the fresher air of the corridor. He almost stumbled into it in his own haste, storming down the corridor in a flurry of confusion before anymore words could be traded.

_...Do not get distracted! Focus on the task...!_

The task; a frightening thought, no matter how much Draco tried to deny it.

_...Terry Boot..._

888

By the time he made it to the hallway in-between the great hall and the main entrance the Aurors had arrived and were being greeted by Dumbledore himself. Even in his haste he noticed them at a side glance, which was enough to strike fear into his heart. Wrapping his robe around himself, he hurried down the stairs into the dungeons. He passed the Slytherin common room, deciding to forego changing to meet Blaise directly.

Yesterday had been a rush, chaos clouding their judgment. Their last minute prisoner had been thrown behind the protrait - Alustic Ulqimor - protector of a secret room they had found during their first year of Hogwarts.

At the time he wasn't worried about the prisoner arousing - the spell they had cast could only be broken by its counterpart - but someone else accidentally stumbling onto him.

Now that was a different matter.

Alustic Ulqimor had sworn that only a Slytherin with a rebellious streak could swing the portrait to reveal the room within. On the day they discovered the portrait it had cackled at them - it thought they were mindless zombies like the rest of them.

It was only when Draco touched the portrait and managed to pull it open that the portrait floundered in astonishment.

Smirking to himself, he approached the now familiar - and sometimes friendly - portrait.

"Alustic." Draco faced the amused portrait head on, "Blaise inside."

It was supposed to be a question, though his tone of voice suggested it was merely a statement to confirm what he already knew. The portrait, a surprisingly burly man with dark irises and a sandy shag pile of hair, smirked wickedly in return.

"He had an amusing story to tell." Alustic said, "I do love a good story, Blondie."

Draco scowled at the pet name, "Well I have a story you. Aurors are roaming the castle. Keep them out, will you."

"...I used to be an Auror..." Alustic mused, "It didn't last though, I was murdered by my parents."

Draco, who had his hands wrapped around the frame of the portrait to swing it open, stopped abruptly at Alustic's words. Alustic noticed the change in the blond and smiled wistfully.

"My parents did not approve, considered my actions as treason to them and the Dark Arts." Alustic's eyes dimmed with some long off memory, "It's alright blondie, I got over it long ago. Don't let it put you off."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, a raised fair brow emphasizing his confusion.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Alustic's smirk widened almost sadistically.

If possible Draco's scowl deepened before he swung the portrait open to reveal the entrance that he pulled himself through. The room beyond the portrait was gloomy to say the least, with a couple of soft, overbearing armchairs before the fireplace. Beyond that was something new, a set of bars dividing a good size of the room away from the main section. Terry Boot was still unconcious on the floor beyond the magical bars, short breaths the only signal of life.

Blaise, upon noticing Draco's arrival, jumped up from the nearest armchair with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Still in your nightware?"

Draco huffed, "The Aurors are here, I think getting dressed is the last thing on my mind!"

"Well I guess you won't want to change into these then," Blaise gestured to the clothes neatly arranged on the other armchair, "Before we face our mystery body snatcher."

Draco stared at the clothes Blaise picked up for him and nodded in appreciation before snatching them up. He was quick to discard his robe and silken pajamas to then pull on the black slacks and white blouse provided. It was no secret that whoever possessed Boot's body was trapped by the spell Draco threw yesterday until they decided to release him.

"So are we ready?" Blaise asked, flamboyantly gesturing to the unconscious Terry Boot.

His gut churned at the prospect, but he reasoned with himself that they'd have to face it sooner or later. Nodding to his friend, he raised his own wand in time with Blaise as he cast the counter curse. Boot groaned piteously on the floor, his eyes fluttering before snapping wide in shock. Eerie blue swiveled to face the pair beyond the bars, a maddening glint sparking fiercely even as he rose gracefully from the floor.

He no longer looked like the dull teen Blaise so carelessly described him as.

If Draco was completely honest with himself, even though he was without a wand, even though he was behind the bars erected by Blaise, Terry Boot in that instant frightened the life out of him.

And the most frustrating thing was he couldn't pin-point why.

The Ravenclaw stepped forward to grab the bars, but Blaise warned him off, saying that they would send him catapulting into the wall behind him. Boot laughed in response; a menacing sound that richoqued off the walls.

"Well, well, well. Hello again boys." Boot snarled.

"Your patronizing tone is becoming really annoying." Draco drawled nonchalantly.

Boot, instead of feeling afraid as the two boys expected, merely laughed again. The mirth in his eyes twinkling irritatingly bright.

"You should be used to it by now." He seemed to glow with a hysterical secret, "Seventeen years under my guidance. Tut, tut - and you call me 'patronizing.' How disappointing."

Blaise let a imperceptible gasp escape him at Boot's words. Draco could literally feel his friends eyes land on his form even as simultaneously the blood drained from his body and a dead weight fell into the pit of his stomach. A nasty suspicion clawed at his subconscious, refusing to be ignored while alarm bells rang mercilessly in the back of his head.

"Open this door, boy!" Boot commanded, "I won't ask again!"

Blaise seemed to hover beside him, loyal to a fault even as Draco's mind plowed with conflicting emotions. Boot grinned sardonically, showing just exactly what would happen if he let him out. Draco stood his ground and shook his head softly, unable to verbally deny the prisoner.

"Draconis - Unlock this door now and I will forgive you and your friend. The Dark Lord does not need to know about this. However refuse and I will disown you!"

Gulping, Draco's eyes met those of the prisoner in a way he never could while growing up, "No father."

Draco went to turn away, the emotional implications weighing heavily on him. He couldn't handle it at the moment. The seriousness lining the situation - just who it was he was going up against - made the danger that much more real.

"Do you think this is the end of it!" Senior Malfoy snarled, "You're willing to put your lives on the line for a futile effort! There will be others! You can't catch them all! You'll only delay our triumph boy! That's all you're doing!"

Suddenly, before Draco or Blaise could cast a curse, Boot's eyes fluttered angrily and changed from eerie blue to dull hazel before their eyes. Draco and Blaise could only watch in a stunned stupor as the teen before them gazed up at them again, however this time confusion and horror lined his features.

"Malfoy? Zabini?" His whisper echoed throughout the gloomy room, "Where am I?"

"Boot?" Blaise murmured, just to clarify for his own piece of mind.

"Of course I'm Boot who else do you think I am?" Boot exclaimed, only then taking note of the bars that held him captive, "What's going on?"

Draco schooled his features, knowing that he would have to keep an emotionless mask if they were ever to be cold enough to keep him prisoner, "You're staying here for a while, under our protection."

"Protection?" Boot echoed stupidly, "Protect me from what exactly?"

Draco snarled viciously, letting the school bully routine take over, "From yourself!"

Blaise whispered in his ear, motioning that they should leave before they become entangled in Boot's interrogation. Draco nodded, finding Blaise's logic in that moment a blessing. Withdrawing from the room was easier said then done, but Draco held strong as he and Blaise left the room - Boot's outraged and petrified screams following them until the closing portrait of Alustic silenced him completely.

888End Chapter Four.888


	5. Chapter 5 The Element Of Surprise

I'm back with another chappie so I hope everyone likes it. I'm just gonna answer the reviews now and then you can read the chapter. Hehe

Response

Darkshadowarchfiend: I hope I spelled that right! Lol, anyway, thank you, you are my one and only reviewer of this chappie so this next chapter is written specifically for you!!! I hope you like it!

**The **

**Kidnapped **

**And The **

**Possessed.**

**Written by Blazin Shadow.**

Chapter Five: The Element Of Surprise.

The Aurors thankfully found nothing in the castle, to which Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

Again.

He still could not believe their luck so far, Alustic must of told the truth when he said that very few had access through his portrait. Thankfully, but that didn't stop the noisy portrait from questioning him on their actions every time they crossed paths.

Draco sighed again, while picking at his food. The dinner was perfection itself, as it always was at Hogwarts, but the anxiousness churning in the pit of his stomach was almost enough to put him off food for life.

Almost.

But if that wasn't bad enough, he could not help the sly glances he would throw across the great hall, watching the way Potter chatted amicably to his friends, the way he laughed as if he didn't have a care in the world. And then he remembered the way the boy had lent against the dusty surface as innocent as he was, and asked Draco to call him Harry.

Harry had also said his given name as if they had been friends for years.

"Hey Blondie." Blaise lent towards him so that no one could eavesdrop, "Are you gonna eat or are you ready to go?"

Blaise was gesturing to the bag of stolen food that was discretely wedged between their thighs. Then it occurred to Draco why Blaise was so agitated. Stealing food for Boot was probably the trickiest thing either of them had to do since they became kidnappers - especially when surrounded by sneaky Slytherins and suspicious teachers just itching to catch the culprit. But it had to be done, unless they wanted Boot to starve to death.

"Not hungry." Draco replied just as quietly, rising from his chair first so that Blaise could follow, using his body to hide the bag from sight.

They strode out of the exit with as much arrogance as they could muster, as was expected of them so that they would not arouse any suspicions from fellow housemates. However as soon as they were out of sight they visibly relaxed, Blaise going so far as to chuckle nervously to let the tension drain from him.

"Malfoy!" A familiar voice called to them, "Wait!"

Draco found himself automatically turning at the sound of the voice. Blaise was a flurry of movement, the bag of stolen food suddenly hidden from view as Potter approached with Weasley and Granger tailing him.

Once they had approached Potter had said nothing, instead looking at him imploringly as if he should by some miracle know what to say. After a minute of silence Draco snapped.

"Well?"

"I was just wondering if you had a chance to think about what I said." Harry replied.

Draco found the quiet confidence Potter radiated to be endearing, despite the looming vultures behind him. It became painfully obvious to Draco that Weasley and Granger had no idea of what their friend was talking about, if one judged by their barely masked glances of confusion. That coupled with the fact that Potter would not openly call him Draco fuelled his suspicions. But he let it slide for now.

"Yes, Potter," Draco said quietly, nodding softly, "Yes."

He turned back to Blaise, knowing full well that he hadn't actually answered Potter's question, but assuming that he would understand the underlining meaning in the few words spoken. As he walked away with Blaise he could literally feel the harsh glares following his every move.

**888**

"Thanks for helping me." Draco snarled sarcastically as they strode up to Alustic.

"Hey I was there with you. What did you want me to do, talk to Potter for you?" Blaise returned cheerfully, "Besides, I had to hide this!"

He rustled the bag of goods, to which Draco growled.

"My, my, do I sense some tension, boys?" Alustic interjected with a graceful smile, "Tell me all about it!"

Alustic proceeded to sit on a rock in his painting, leaning forward eagerly.

Draco sighed dramatically, "Alustic, there is nothing to tell."

"Except for the fact he was flirting with Potter again." Blaise finished with a wink to Alustic.

"Really?!" Alustic practically gushed, "Tell me more!"

"I was not flirting!" Draco exclaimed, eliciting a roar of laughter from Alustic.

"…Aww, there's nothing to be ashamed of…" Alustic mused, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye, "Why I remember this one girl when I became an Auror, with hair as light as the sun and eyes just as bright--!"

"I'm not listening to this, open up!" Draco snarled, snatching the bag of food from Blaise, "Someone's got to feed Boot."

"--Don't be like that!" Alustic pouted, "She was so beautiful, I used to sing to get her attention--!"

"Yes Draco." Blaise simpered with a teasing smirk, "You've got to _sing _to Potter to get his attention!"

Bristling in indignation, Draco swung the portrait open, almost knocking Blaise out with his velocity, before scrambling into the room. He could hear Blaise apologising to the portrait, before his footsteps hurried forward to meet his own. Draco pulled a plate out of the bag and began to pile the food onto it.

"It was a joke, no need to take it so seriously." Blaise said.

Draco knew he was standing before him, but he ignored him completely.

"Draco." Blaise huffed, "Do you need a ciggie?"

Squaring his shoulders, Draco continued to ignore him.

"Draco!" Blaise snapped, slamming his hands on the table impatiently, making the blond jump, "Stop ignoring me!"

"I'm sorting the food for Boot." Draco mumbled.

"Maybe," Blaise conceded, "But that's not why you're pissy."

Draco sighed, running a hand nervously through his platinum locks, "I do not need love advice from you or a randy portrait, for Merlin's sake, alright!"

"…You love him…?" Blaise repeated dumbly, caught completely off guard.

Nimble fingers finished piling the food, then poured a glass of pumpkin juice into a glass and put his wand on the table.

"I never said that." Draco muttered, picking up the filled plate to face Blaise, "I'll give him this and you watch my back, ok."

Blaise nodded in agreement, his wand slipping into his waiting hand automatically as he followed said friend to the magical bars. Boot was sitting on the bench they had provided, head low as if watching the cuffs Blaise had put on his wrists. The chains connecting them to the wall were splayed carelessly across his knees. His composure reeked of submission. Draco gulped at the sight, feeling the guilt once again pool in the pit of his stomach. But he resolved in his mind that there was no other way. In that moment Blaise magically slid the door to the side so Draco could enter, at the same time Boot raised teary hazel irises to meet his own ice-blue ones.

"…Just let me out…" His voice was a mere broken whisper, "…I won't tell…"

"I can't do that Boot." Draco stepped closer, despite Blaise warning him to keep his distance, "Eat this."

Boot reluctantly took the plate from Draco, who was about to walk out again, when Boot's voice stopped him.

"Why Malfoy?"

…_Such a simple question…_Draco thought sullenly, _…Such a simple, loaded question…_

"We have no choice." Draco answered slowly, not knowing what else to say.

To that Boot turned his head to the side, his eyes closing as if the mere sight of the Slytherin disgusted him, "That's bollocks and you know it."

Draco, unbelievably, found himself silently agreeing with the Ravenclaw, though he would never admit such a thing aloud. His internal thoughts were suddenly disrupted by Boots violent coughing fit, to which Draco insisted that Blaise get the pumpkin juice. Blaise turned to do just so, and in that second, everything happened at once.

The only warning was the plate of food hitting the floor.

Draco barely had time to turn back to the Ravenclaw before a chain looped once round his neck while the arm attached to that chain held him in place. All air escaped his lungs in a panic, hands instinctively rising up to try and dislodge the chain, but it was a fruitless gesture.

"LET HIM GO, BOOT!" Blaise suddenly roared.

Boot's hand ghosted along Draco's body in a hastened fashion, leaving no inch left untouched.

"Where is it, boy?! Where's your wand?!" At the subtle change in tone Draco felt his whole body freeze to the core, "Give it to me!"

Draco shook his head from side to side, denying the other even as the chains tightened around his throat in warning. The pressure building in his head was excruciating.

"Zabini, give me your wand and step aside!" Senior Malfoy hissed, "Or I'll kill him and make you!"

Zabini stood their in a trance, his wand aimed directly at them even if it was shaking tremendously. The chains tightened even further and Draco knew that if he didn't do something soon he was going to pass out. Without thinking on his desperate, ingenious plan, Draco let his hands drop from the chain, an arm ramming into his fathers gut with everything he had left.

Crying out in surprise Senior Malfoy released the chains to clutch his stomach. Draco thought that he should run but instead fell to the ground as his body gave up on him. But it was enough. Blaise's voice boomed a vicious curse, to which his father fell prey to, if the screaming was any indication.

Then Draco heard another body fall to the floor in a heap nearby, even as he feasted on the fresh air that he had been deprived of. Hands were trying to pull him to his feet, and Draco tried to wrench himself away, until Blaise's soothing voice calmed him.

Blaise guided him out of the cell, locking it behind them with a resounding click. But all Draco could concentrate on was the heat on his neck, it was pulsating and sore, and if Blaise's look was anything to go by, it was pretty bad.

"I'm ok." Draco murmured, "A glamour will cover it and it'll be fine."

Blaise, as if by command, mumbled a few, well practised words, his wand tip aimed at the red sores adorning the pale neck. Within a second they had become invisible to all but the two standing there.

"…What happened…?" A pained groan carried over to them from the cell.

"I have to go on Prefect Duties." Draco quickly urged, silently pleading to Blaise with his eyes that he could not handle Boot in that moment.

Blaise nodded, a sympathetic but somewhat worried expression flittering across his features, "Just be careful, Blondie."

"You too." Draco replied, swiftly leaving the room before Boot woke up.

**888**

Prefect duties were dull and exceedingly boring, but at least he was aloud out after nine on those nights. He got to tell others to scram when they were out, and most importantly of all, it gave him ample time to think.

Shame he couldn't smoke in the corridors.

What Draco wouldn't give for a cigarette in that moment. The heat radiating from his neck was irritating him to the point where he wanted to remove the glamour so that he could see the damage caused by his father.

Subconsciously dragging his feet, Draco wandered down many deserted corridors, until he heard a voice. At first Draco thought he had misheard, but then a girly giggled echoed down the corridor, and Draco being as curious as he was, went to investigate.

To his amazement he found the object of his obsession alongside that Chinese girl from Ravenclaw.

…_What was her name again…? Ching…? Lang…?…CHANG!!!_

_That annoying chipper bint!_

"…Oh Harry, you're just so funny…" Her annoying voice reached his ears.

Draco scrunched his face up in agitation - he refused to call it jealousy - , watching with a eagles eye as Chang made to put her arm around his waist. The hand slithered around Harry's back, and Draco was just about to show himself, when the hand did something plain weird.

Instead of grabbing his waist as Draco thought she would, Chang made some complicated twist of her hand that he could barely keep up with. But what was more disturbing, was Harry as he suddenly fell unconscious. Chang's sudden smirk was downright evil, nothing like how he remembered chipper Chang, and her words made the hairs on his neck stand to attention in fear.

"Too easy." She drawled, "Awww ickle baby Potter, you're so predictable. Imagine dear old Lucius's face as I bring you to our Lord."

It wasn't Chang at all, and the revelation made his blood boil. Within a split second his wand was in his hand, and he jumped out from his hiding place - the mere element of surprise catching his victim off guard made it almost too easy.

"Stupefy!"

It was the first spell that spilled from his lips, the power flowing from his wand to knock his target unconscious. The girl fell to the ground with a sickening thud, but Draco was far from interested. After checking that Harry was ok and just stunned, he turned to Chang. He made her invisible and made her float behind him, and just as he was about to leave, he turned back to get one last look at Harry.

His glasses had been knocked off his face and were a few feet away, revealing long lashes and a perfect naturally tanned face. His robes were splayed in disarray like his body, twisted in a bearable but clearly uncomfortable position.

It took all of Draco's willpower not to touch the boy. And even more not to wake him.

"I'm sorry." Escaped the blonds lips, before he left the corridor with Chang's body floating obediently behind him.

**888** End Chapter Five.**888**

Ooooh we're getting closer, and I wonder if anyone can guess who the body snatcher is…hehe

The next chapter should be posted by 17th August

Well until next time, have fun


End file.
